Oftentimes products, which are sold in containers, have attributes that offer benefits and advantages that other similar products do not have. While an onsite description of the product discloses the benefits and advantages of the product a perspective customer may be somewhat reluctant to accept the merits of the description accompanying the product. This is particularly true with small items such as wire connectors, which are sold in containers that are either sealed or unsealed. To determine if the claims of the product benefits are true a customer may open the package and remove a product from a container to determine if the product does really offer the claimed benefits and advantages. Subsequent customers may be reluctant to purchase the container with the products if the container has been opened. In addition if different products are removed they may not be placed back into the correct container. The invention described herein allows a user to experience the touch-and-feel of a product without having to remove one of the products from the container.